


~*.Ten Months More.*~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Other, Rated T for language, You can read my trash if you want.., may change - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Each day is running from the last, until the start of summer when you can finally roam freely. If only you could stay for ten months more.





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer, and with summer comes the two month stay at beach city. It was a nice place with a beautiful peer, but the heat and harsh sun was a bit hard to get used to. It was pleasant for the most part though.

Seeing your friends again was probably going to be the best part. Lars could be a bit of an ass every once an a while, but you could easily say that you both had been best friends. He really helped you forget the war back home.

Other than that, you were a regular teen. A really mentally ruined teen. But then again, who wasn't these days.

Walking in the soft sand provided some comfort, it was flawless. No random sticks or broken class to slice your calloused heels. It was a strange feeling. To walk. To have a leisurely pace, one not scared, tired, or rushed in anyway.

You were so consumed by the strange feeling you hadn't even thought about the fact that you had just left in a fit of rampage or that they were probably out looking for you now, worrying their minds for a completely hopeless reason.

"Hey."

Startled, you glanced up ready to flee when you saw a peculiar girl. She was...blue?

"Hi." 

It was quiet and mumbled, but the other girl had heard you and shuffled slightly.

Extending her hand to you, she smiled.

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."


	2. Chapter 2

Relationship. A funny word to you. Of course you tried to acknowledge it, but you couldn't say you were happy for them. It was Lars this and Sadie that, to the point where you just couldn't listen to it anymore. You just couldn't do any of this anymore.

"I got this necklace for her. Do you thing she'll like it?"

You didn't hear his words, you just locked it all out and pushed it far away.

"(Name)? You okay (Name)?"

You just stared into space, something you did often whenever you were alone. It was nice to just lose yourself at what ever chance you got.

"(Name)-" His touch had made you flinch in the direction of the door. You glanced up at him, feeling cornered. He stared down at you with insecurity, unsure of what was going on with you.

"(Name)?"

Your hands felt wet, you realized. Staring down at them, you watched the trickle of red down your velvety skin. With your jaw clenched, you just pushed your way out of his house. Even with his calls after you, your eyes focused to the beach, where many distant memories were made. Wiping your hands on your pants, you traced the nail marks lightly with your pointer finger and watched the grass under your flip flops turn to grass as you discarded them, tossing them of to the side.

It was still crystal blue, the same as you left it last year. It felt as though it were a dream, as if it startled you to see it right in front of you once more.

With wide eyes, you kept walking. The sand under your feet was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Life inside a music box wasn't always easy, always spinning and the gears always turning. You were staying with Lars, your suitcase rolling behind you. With a small knock on the door, you were treated with a stiff hug and sent up to your room.

It's been three days since then, and you had learned that your childhood friends were now in a relationship, which was great for them. You smiled lightly at the pictures he kept on his dresser, while you had none of your own. Your home life was far from perfect, and your refuge was only so short. You didn't have time to take pictures. Not when you were constantly running, in a state of fear, stressed, and unwanted.

Of course, you would never tell them that, instead you put the effort of spreading consealer on your damaged body, hoping one day nobody would give a fuck and just stop caring like you had.

Insomnia didn't even phase you anymore, so you wouldn't let jet lag or a long day change that. You'd just let Lars keep believing that you were fine, which was a complete lie.

Then again, he just wouldn't shut up about Sadie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, I'm worried about her Sadie." He rubbed his eyes, staring at himself through the bathroom mirror. The dark bags under his eyes stood out greatly and he sighed and ignored them.

"She had more bruises again."

More whispers were overheard as you passed by the bathroom to the kitchen, but you tuned them out.

Grabbing a clear glass, you placed it under the faucet and turned the knob. Once full, you choked down a pain pill and gulped down your water and went back to bed. It was your second day there, and your wounds were turning green. You just let out another yawn, and shifted under the soft weight of his blanket that you borrowed. You knew you would get hot, but still hid under it anyway. It smelled lightly of cologne and Lars' indescribable scent that instantly put you at ease.

You let it lull you to sleep and toward the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Zipping open your case, luggage lay hazardously all over the carpeted floor of Lars' guest room and you didn't bother pick it up, instead you sat down and stared at the dream catcher that had fallen out of your bag. Sadie had made it for you many years ago, a memory filled with fuzz but still very strong at the same time.

"It'll keep the monsters away!" Young Sadie smiled with her gaping hole, her tooth missing from that big grin mixed of baby and adult teeth. You stared at her for a second and hesitantly took it. It would keep away the pain? The hitting? Could it really do that?

"Why give it to me and not-"

"Because you are my best friend silly! Forever!"

It didn't last long, but it left a lingering happiness and your mood had improved slightly. You decided it was the first thing you would hang up.

"Thanks Sadie."

She was so confused by your tears back then. She thought that maybe you didn't like it, when in fact it was quite the opposite. 

"It'll keep the monsters away!"

It rang in your head. The kind of monsters you were fighting weren't that kind of monster. It did it's job, but never once did it stop the pain.

It was never able to block the clenched fist hurling toward your tiny body.


	6. Chapter 6

A child sat near the edge of the ocean, staring out longingly. Once more a big bruise adorned their rounded face as tears dried in the wind.

A woman rather large calmly walked toward the child and stopped two feet behind them.

"Are you lost?"

The kid shook their head, still gazing out to the vast crystal pools with endless possibilities and mysteries that occupied the child's mind with endless creativity and imagination.

The woman stayed quiet, meerly observing the child's unusual behavior before looking out towards the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The bobble of flowing hair made the woman smile before the tiny human turned around slowly and revealed something truly revolting. The woman let out a gasp and unintentionally shed a tear as the child struggled to smile at her.

"How could somebody do such a thing to an innocent child?" Her broad shoulders quivered and the bump under her white dress went unoticed to the child as they began to cry along with her.

The sudden embrace filled the child's vision with pink curls that swayed with the morning breeze as their eyes began to shut.

 

You jolted up with a sweat when a knock rapped on the door of your temporary room before swinging open to reveal a hesitant Lars holding a bag of doughnuts.

"Lars." Your voice cracked which instantly made him cringe, your voice obviously worn from sleep.

 

He took small steps toward you and decided to sit on the edge of the bed while placing the bag on the small dresser on the foot of the bed and leaning against the frame.

"You okay?" 

You turned away from him and looked back to the dreamcatcher.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."


End file.
